


О вечерах

by Make_believe_world



Series: jooster драбблы [2]
Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, преслэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world





	О вечерах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Evenings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411531) by [jetred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetred/pseuds/jetred). 



      Вечер был самым обычным, но когда Дживс вплыл в комнату с традиционными вечерними напитками, я внезапно вспомнил, что хотел кое-что обсудить с выше обозначенным камердинером.  
      — Дживс, знаешь, что мне Бинки заявил сегодня в Трутнях за обедом?  
      — Нет, сэр.  
      — Сказал, что у него к женским прелестям душа не лежит.  
      Дживс на мгновение замер, но быстро оправился и возобновил смешивание коктейля.  
      — В самом деле, сэр?  
      — И знаешь, мне так кажется, что и у меня тоже.  
      Дживс поставил бокал на стол и посмотрел на меня с выражением, которое у него означает, что он не до конца понимает, что я имею ввиду.  
      — Сэр? — тихо спросил он.  
      — Я исхожу из того — если это верное выражение, — что мне приятнее провести вечер в Трутнях, чем с любой из представительниц слабого пола. Так что я сдаюсь. Тетя Агата не заскачет от радости, ну и пусть ее. Любой вечер с тобой лучше, чем в когтях у очередной девицы, которую она выберет. Если так подумать, вечер с тобой вообще лучше, чем любой другой.  
      Повисла тишина. Я уже успел подумать, не сказал ли чего-нибудь обидного, но один взгляд на Дживса показал, что лицо у него скорее задумчиво-печальное, чем надуто-оскорбленное.  
      — Могу я говорить откровенно, сэр? — спросил он мгновение спустя.  
      — Говори, — разрешил я, полный нетерпеливого любопытства.  
      — Я предпочту провести один вечер с вами, чем все оставшиеся мне вечера с кем угодно из живущих на этой планете.


End file.
